


Customer Service Relations

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick works customer service.  He has a door chime that plays muzak.  He also hates his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership. No money. Sadface.

"One Night Stands, how may I serve you?" Patrick hated his life. Actually he hated his manager more than he hated his life at the moment. His manager was the cause of his personal life hating. So, really the blame lie with Brian "Do What I Say I Sign Your Paychecks, Asshole" Schechter.

There was a long pause and a cough. "I was, uh, just looking for a bedframe. Stable. Wood?" There was a barely concealed laugh at the end of the statment.

"Good thing for you. That's what we sell. Beds, bed frames, box springs, night stands," Patrick drawled and wished that he could get back to his place. There was a chord knocking around his head and had been for the four hours he'd been on his feet. He could practically feel the frets under his fingertips.

"...cherry stained hard wood. Uh. Hello?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. We have cherry stained wood. Lots of it," Patrick rolled his eyes at the guy's laugh.

"Cool. I just moved back. And I figured mattress on the floor is great for flop house but not so much in actual living space."

"Plus it cuts down serious returns on sex, uh," Patrick cleared his throat. "So, will you be coming in to look over our wood? I mean, wooden frames?" He could practically see Pete laughing his ass off at him in his head. As it was, Schechter was giving him the evil eye for being on the phone for so long.

"Yeah. I'll be down. You guys closing up soon?"

"About an hour," Patrick said sadly.

The guy laughed and said his goodbyes.

An hour till closing, Patrick could totally do this.

+++

Patrick looked up when the chime sounded. (It was some obnoxious muzak version of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major that Brian had put in against all employee protest. Brian had said it gave the joint some class.) He blinked a little and straightened up, pretty much falling off the stool. "Welcome to One Night Stands."

"I'm still really fucking amused by the name," the guy said walking up to the counter.

Patrick blinked again. It was the guy from the phone. The guy with the laugh and the rumbly deep voice. That voice came in that package. Patrick was fucked. "Not my choice. My boss is kind of-." He had no way of phrasing the end of it without calling Brian an asshole, so Patrick left it off.

"Bob Bryar. I called about ten minutes ago," he said holding out a hand.

A really nice big capable looking hand attached to a really hot guy. Patrick, again noted that he, was fucked. "Patrick. I work here." He left his hand in Bob's just so that he wouldn't smack himself in the face for talking like a tool. "Not just part of the scenery."

Bob laughed again and nodded. "You do add to the atmosphere. So, can I just start looking around or what?"

"Oh, er. Sure. I mean, wooden frames are here and toward the back east corner. Metal on the other side and the mixed and pre-fab ones are toward the back wall," Patrick rattled off and then stepped from around the counter. "Or I could walk you around," he finished off when Bob gave him a lost look.

Bob ducked his head and Patrick made himself not make an embarassing noise when the tip of Bob's tongue touched the shinywet silver of his lip ring. It was a close thing though. "I'd appreciate that."

"Just no jokes about wood," Patrick said with a smirk.

"No promises, but I'll try."

"All I ask, man. So, these are..."

+++

"...And apparently the van broke down just outside city limits. Brian still had some connections and some distant family here. He called up a third uncle. Got hired on here unloading trucks and kept moving up. He pretty much owns it. Works out pretty good. His boyfriends work for the company too," Patrick said locking up the front doors and smiling when Bob walked over to his car. They'd spent the better part of the last hour finding a bed frame for Bob (getting him an entire bedroom set actually. Brian was going to flip his shit when he found out Patrick sold that much.), talked about music and drumming in particular, and the store.

"Boyfriends?" Bob asked unlocking the passenger side door.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks again for the ride. Pete kind of sucks about time management. If he hasn't showed up yet, he's probably forgotten," Patrick said buckling up.

"No problem," Bob buckled himself in and let the engine run to warm it up.

"So, yeah. Uh, Brian was managing the band. Their drummer basically bailed on them right before the van ate shit. The tragedy kind of pulled them all together. So, Brian and Gerard and Frank all kind of fell into this thing. Worked out though. Frank still plays in the local scene. And helps out with the metal work for the store. He's actually pretty good. Gerard's trying to get him to go back to school in art. Sculpture you know?" Patrick blew on his hands and rubbed them together. "Gerard helps out with design. But works on his own stuff. And Mikey, Gee's brother, Mikey's... well. I'm not really sure what Mikey does."

Bob nodded and glanced at Patrick. "Sounds like you like them a whole lot."

Patrick shrugged. "Brian's a dick, but like a good one."

"Can't pass up one of those," Bob said face straight and Patrick blushed.

"Er, yeah. Really can't," Patrick said then laughed. "Okay, laugh it up, asshole," he said punching Bob on the arm when Bob snickered.

"Couldn't resist. Listen, why don't I make amends. Want to catch a movie with me tomorrow? Reacquaint me to Chicago cuisine?" Bob asked glancing over and Patrick could see the nervous little smile.

It was really fucking cute.

"Yeah. Yeah, cool. We can totally do that."

Patrick sat back and punched Bob on the arm again grinning.

This was a way better ending to his day then most.

 

 

 

Note: Here are not obnoxious examples of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUY9OKUgopM> \- depapepe (japanese dudes in kilts. <3)  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oex4S3vPKR4> \- korean hiphop version

**Author's Note:**

> Here are not obnoxious examples of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUY9OKUgopM - depapepe (japanese dudes in kilts. <3)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oex4S3vPKR4 - korean hiphop version


End file.
